


脏衣服

by Yeshoubai



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Mozart!(Hungarian)
Genre: Hungarian musical, M/M, Porn前提是存在欺骗的假命题, 是扎主教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 小莫扎特撒了个谎。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Mozart/ Colorado, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Hieronymus von Colloredo
Kudos: 14





	脏衣服

莫扎特后悔今天穿着白色的衣服在外玩乐，却并未想过他除此之外的衣服都被怠慢的仆人拖延不洗。就像他在表达不满前常常没去考虑他所得的。

他更不可能自己去洗，他有的是“正事”以外的事情去干。

如果回去以后那堆衣服依然堆着待洗，他可能就真的要自己动手了。谁叫他前一阵子讥讽了那个浣衣的蠢材。没人会帮他教训一下那些仆人，阿尔科对此肯定会在没人的地方拍手称好。科洛雷多，谁知道，说不准这事儿就是他默许的。

莫扎特八成要洗那堆旧衣服和今天身上这件了。这也是为什么他后悔今天穿了白色。血在白衣服上太难洗了，如果洗不干净，这件半新的衣服可能就再也穿不出去了。

血不是他的，更不是别人的。他被灌多了酒，等他清醒过来，衣服上已经被染了大片血污。莫扎特回忆了下市集中沿路的商铺，这或许是什么被屠宰后的动物的血。

他本该直接回到那个挤了一群仆人的住处，在潮热与言语相讥中消磨完最后一点酒醉的亢奋，然后睡着。日复一日循环，仅在灵感突然显现和科洛雷多真的发怒时暂停脚步。

但流畅的乐声扯住了莫扎特的裤脚。深夜在科洛雷多主教的宅邸中架着小提琴演奏自己乐曲的人可只有一个。莫扎特并不意外，即使他非常清楚科洛雷多极有可能在白天为找不到自己发过火——喜欢一个人谱出的音符与要在人屁股上踢一脚并不冲突。

科洛雷多现在很可能正是一脸陶醉，莫扎特有这方面的自信。只是不知道，当他突然发现乐谱作者忽得出现，自外面叩着窗户时，表情会扭曲成什么样。

“你去干了什么！”

一切大抵如莫扎特所料，科洛雷多显然是想赶这个做事常不合时宜的年轻人走。但最后他僵在了窗边，不耐神色的基调还挂在脸上，他眼底流露出的却已变成震惊。

哪儿不对吗？

恶戏的发展出了轨，莫扎特百思不得其解。末了他低下头瞅了眼身上，他慢了半拍才被还有些潮湿的衣服提醒了那堆血迹。科洛雷多也许以为自己做了行凶的人，或者是被别人伤害。年长的人浓郁的眉因惊诧向上扬起，顺便勾起了莫扎特的试探人怒火底线的兴趣。

“我要向您忏悔，主教阁下……”莫扎特撑着窗沿翻了进去，他拼命低下头。为了憋住大笑的冲动，他的声音甚至在颤抖，“……科洛雷多，我杀死了一个无辜的绅士。”

血腥味相当浓重。科洛雷多接待过数不清的前来告解的信徒。有对邻人的妻子轻佻的无赖，有据说一生良善的老实人，也有在临终前忏悔希望得到主的宽恕的罪犯。但没有人带着新鲜的血来到他跟前忏悔。这样的人忏悔也没有用，纵使主原谅了他，牢狱与法度也不会。

“这没有用，莫扎特。我这就叫阿尔科过来送你为那可怜人偿命。”科洛雷多叹了口气，平常的得像以往任何一次斥责眼前年轻音乐家的懒惰。

试探对象出奇的冷静叫莫扎特感到了些许扫兴，但立刻宣布这滩血并非是人动脉中的热血未免更加无趣。反正阿尔科就是在街上徘徊一天也找不到那位死者，莫扎特更加大胆地向前迈了一步抓住科洛雷多的手。

没必要在自己偏爱的人将沦为死囚时仍坚持甩开他僭越地握过来的手。莫扎特因此惊喜地发现那藏在宽大睡袍袖子下的手正与他主人平静的外表截然不同地颤抖着。莫扎特没有演员的高超本领，甚至连普通市民的演技都比不上，可科洛雷多没有注意到到目前为止的任何疑点。这只能说明一贯理智的大主教今晚昏了头。

这可好玩极了。瞎了眼的爱神虽然不能帮莫扎特逃掉一顿恼人的训斥，却能把一个明智的人变得同样盲目，把一个胡来的人变得更放肆。

“我想亲吻您。”莫扎特的嘴唇从科洛雷多脸上离开后他如此说。流于形式的申请没有惹起上位者的不快，他很快得到了更多更深更用力的吻。小提琴并谱子已经搁在桌上被遗忘，两人从靠近窗户的地方拥抱拉扯，跌跌撞撞最终砸到床上。两人又都霎时停下了动作。

科洛雷多在等待莫扎特拉开自己遮掩得并不完全的睡袍。他决心替主教导好的青年行到了末路，他却无法开口指责他的罪行。相反，面对这个可以被称为神迹的天才要被绳套终结的明天，科洛雷多只想用他们两个同时隐秘渴望的关系为他践行。

“其实，我的衣服，其实……”一个决心敞开自己的科洛雷多的吸引力应该另提。让莫扎特犹豫的是这个基于误解存在的夜晚，显然他还拥有很多个明天。所以蒙骗科洛雷多换来一晚快活，这怎么想都是自杀，而且还是很不光彩的一种。

“不用管。”科洛雷多打断了他未竟的话。他拉住想起身的莫扎特，被压在身体下面的姿势不适合替人解开衣服。已经失却了年轻的光润的手指艰难地与那寥寥两三颗被安分系好的扣子纠缠。屈起的指节不时蹭到莫扎特偏热的胸膛。他对这个年轻人复杂虬结的情绪中也有几分是对那份炽热跳脱的生命力的艳羡。

事情最怕对比。科洛雷多闭上眼，一片漆黑中有一小团偏红的光晕。那是桌上烛台的光，也是这个年轻人需要偿还的血债。他解开了最后一个扣子，五指抚摸着青年还称不上健壮的腰腹，叹息：“我原谅你那些冒犯了，沃尔夫冈。”

他另一只手抬起来抚摸着莫扎特因为刚才纠缠不清的吻残留着水光的唇角。“这很不科洛雷多。”忽然就不渴望一个解释了的年轻人这么想，“他不会再做这种出格的动作了——他本来就不会做的，除非他头脑出了毛病。”

染血的衣服被科洛雷多扒下来扔到床上随便一角。睡袍松垮垮的衣带也被莫扎特抽走。少见阳光的美好躯壳就如此暴露在空气之中。节制健康的生活习惯使科洛雷多的身形看起来颀长结实，莫扎特把脸埋在人胸脯上，这里正随着呼吸一起一伏。如果只是看身体，谁能想到尊贵的主教阁下居然体弱多病。

莫扎特想起了对方被自己气得气息不稳的样子。那时科洛雷多的耳廓全然染上红色，脚步有那么一会虚浮无力。他弯下腰，右手扣着自己胸口，试图获得更多氧气；左手扶着桌子，或者搭在阿尔科伯爵的手里。莫扎特抬起头去咬了咬科洛雷多此时同样泛红的耳廓，紧紧攥住了主教阁下不知放在何处更适宜的左手。

这开始不像是一场践行了。它本来应该充满仓促的粗鲁和缺乏默契的缱绻。莫扎特的表现让它更像两只愚蠢感性的爱情鸟互通款曲后不得要领的纠缠。“可怜的年轻人。”科洛雷多在心里怜悯的感叹了一声，“他并不是诡诈暴虐的好斗者，那大概是场意外，愿主垂怜这个冒失的男孩。”

“您看我的眼神真可怕。”莫扎特抚摸着上位者的身体，由胸至腹，再流连于他腿间。下体被乐师带茧的手包裹抚慰，科洛雷多的喘息湿重得就像他被前液润湿的茎柱，狼狈而情色。莫扎特亲吻着他的双眼，迫使他合上眼在漆黑中更敏锐地被情欲洗礼，“那里面全都是爱，可您又像在看一个已经死了的棺椁，尸骸，头骨。”

握着科洛雷多左手的那只手已经转去揉弄着紧致干涩的穴边。与被无润滑的性事造成撕裂伤口的不便做了对比，科洛雷多忍住把面前的年轻人抱住不放的冲动。长手长脚的优势在此，他相信他会是一个称职的监牢，除非他情愿，莫扎特无法从他怀里脱逃。

“停一下……你去先找阿尔科。拿些东西，你知道该怎么说话。”

显然莫扎特也不希望弄出什么没必要的伤，无论是从他对人难以说出口的体贴之心，还是为真相揭露之后的生命安全。

他从科洛雷多身上起来，离了些距离反而更能看清床上的景致。莫扎特忍不住又凑过去，在主教阁下焦急等待着纾解的茎柱上套了几下，得了一声压抑的低喘和催促的一脚。他跳下床去，不能说他不是故意要这么做——莫扎特把大主教堪堪挂着的睡袍脱下披到自己身上，赤足小跑出去。

科洛雷多于是侧过头看着那豆烛火，它跳得就像莫扎特跑动时摆起来的衣摆。他手脚被情欲浸得发酥，只有思维还没被莫扎特亲出来的一身惫懒堵塞。亮光灼得他眼前浮起点黑斑。黑斑上又映出他对莫扎特的想象。宽松的睡袍在那年轻人身上却紧裹着手臂胸臀，他此时对阿尔科应该仍少礼数，但有求于人欲火正积多少还会软下点语气。

  
科洛雷多有的没的地想。当莫扎特正在他脑海里拿了东西折回返时，真的那个风风火火地撞开门，重新扑向床榻，小跑后捣得用力的心跳似乎隔着两层皮肉砸得大主教胸腔闷疼。

  
莫扎特一边抱着一边干了正事。微凉的油膏被涂匀润开穴口。带着琴茧的手指细致地拓张，从只能一根指头击剑似的盯着科洛雷多的深处硬顶，到能用三根手指和缓却没个完地碾过那点。除了喘息，科洛雷多不置一词。

有时就不得不说人与人之间存在差异。科洛雷多只想把这一晚过的安静温存，最好除了他俩和阿尔科外无人知晓。莫扎特却成了心想把动静弄大。科洛雷多腰下被人贴心地垫了个枕头，代替手指闯进后穴的性器无论他要求快慢，都按自己的方式动着。像要在床上改天换地，乐师去做亲王主教的主宰。

  
“您喊我一声，叫叫我的名字。”莫扎特原本想拿再不叫他便再听不到了来拿捏科洛雷多的良心。他几乎要说出来了，他已经把嘴挨到大主教的耳边。近乎威胁的乞求一定能让科洛雷多颤抖，背后汗毛直立，暧昧不清地叫他沃尔夫冈。

莫扎特就要说出口了。直到他在去握科洛雷多的手时抓了个硬得硌手的东西。

  
他抓着个十字架，平时带在脖子上那个。天知道他是什么时候抓到手里的。莫扎特犯懒时，会在睡前把正写着的谱纸放在枕头边，把羽毛笔藏在枕头下边假装收好。也许科洛雷多偶尔也会收着他每天都要穿戴的配件。在他被进入时，在他抑不住低喘时，在他把他的死囚纵容得越发得寸进尺时，从任意一个时间开始，科洛雷多把神圣抓在了手里，把莫扎特包含在身体里。

  
莫扎特情欲确实高涨，心情却背着向低落下去。数不清的道德风评褒贬不一地落在他身上，可蒙骗一个虔诚的人，依然使他觉得过火。他期待科洛雷多同意和他滚到床上是因为爱情，而不是怜悯。但他现在觉得，如果科洛雷多爱他，事情就更糟。

他终于顾及了科洛雷多，那已经被决堤情欲浸得失态至极的低声告饶。他放缓节奏，如鹿恋慕溪水一般舐去科洛雷多面上的薄汗：“您是在给我做临刑告解吗？……竟拿着那东西，这可真像什么混了邪典的仪式。”

“……你可以和我讲。”科洛雷多剜了莫扎特一眼，似是不满他轻慢的描述，但并未多加斥责，并无否定。他竭力从腰下软得过分的枕头里借到一些支撑，挺腰起身时茎身正正抵着那罪恶的角落，引人堕落的一点。他收紧怀抱，把自己从莫扎特的监牢演作紧缚的绳索。他出声的除了濒近高潮时淫欲的不端，还有足够称他身份的怜爱，“我会替你传达……莫扎特，我会听。”

“我欺骗了您，很重要的事。”莫扎特忏悔时没浪费任何一个推他的主教在官能里浮沉的机会。他就着科洛雷多主动挂过来，将腰搂紧，把方才分给科洛雷多暂且休息的和缓收回。他所触到的肌肉正为抵御极乐兴奋地绷紧，微颤，莫扎特放纵他送进城中的木马发疯，让他怀中的特洛伊土崩瓦解。他就着他的大主教攀顶时不受控收紧的甬道交付自己。他在废墟上亲吻圣像嘴唇处的碎石块，音乐家担了画家的活，把大理石本色冷冰冰的雕像涂上生动的彩绘。

  
莫扎特试图不惊动竭了力沉沉入睡的科洛雷多，从他身上离开。他想翻了窗走，但他是个担了人命确实敢向旁人陈述的诚实者。他欺哄了亲王大主教，活该在败露后叫科洛雷多择法捆绑。

  
他又躺回去，把被子重新抓到身上，把科洛雷多重新抓回怀里，等着明天受审。小莫扎特被厄洛斯多送的两个胆子又回来了，毕竟明天捆到身上的，还不知道是绳子还是胳膊呢。


End file.
